When It All Falls Apart
by DarkPhoenix1987
Summary: COMPLETE Oneshot: Oliver is taken advantage of and now everyone is wondering what is wrong with him. Slash, Rape, Suicide, Oral Sex. THIS STORY HAS IT ALL! Don't read if you don't like.


This is my oneshot about Oliver. Its very dark and very sad. Hope you like.

hr

Oliver lay on the beach in a pool of his own tears and blood unable to move a muscle. His body seemed to be frozen. The pain that ran through him was more the he could handle. He couldn't believe that something like this had happened to him; it wasn't possible. He thought that this kind of thing only happened people that lived in big city and dangerous towns, not here. As he tried to move the pain seemed to increase, but he knew he had to get home before anyone found him. He searched in the moon light for his clothes that had been torn from his body. As he tried to stand his knees felt weak beneath him and collapsed into the sand once more. With every ounce of strength he could conger up, he forced himself to his feet and began to slowly limp home.

The house was pitch black; his parents were still out for the night. Oliver climbed the stairs up to the bathroom to the shower. The water ran over his body becoming cloudy and pink as it went down the drain, washing away the shame and dirty feelings he felt coursing through his veins. As Oliver lay down in bed he found that every time he closed his eyes the scene would replay everything that happened; every sight, sound, ounce of pain, tear, and every cry for help that went unanswered.

Over the next few day, Oliver personally changed from the once fun loving, flirtatious boy he once was to a very quit, dark, and depressed one that would rarely make contact with anyone. As he walked the hall he saw _**Him**_ everywhere he went. Always mocking, watching, and taunting him. Knowing what _**he**_ did and how _**he**_ got away with it and never knowing if _**he**_ was going to do it again.

Oliver sat the lunch table alone, only picking at the food, not really eating it. He hadn't had a full meal since the incident happened a week ago. Miley and Lilly sat down beside the boy. They noticed that he wasn't himself and how he seemed to look pale and had dark circles under his eyes but they had no clue why. They could never know, they wouldn't believe him, they just wouldn't understand.

"Hey Oliver." Miley said in a tone of voice oozing with merriment. She seemed to be blind to everything that wasn't about her or her double life.

"We need to talk to you," Lilly said with a little more concern in her voice. Oliver said nothing; he just listened to what they had to say. "Whats wrong? I mean you haven't tried hitting on a girl at all this week or said the words 'Smokin Oken'. Plus you look like you're about to drop dead. Have you been eating at all?"

"It's nothing, I just have a lot on my mind lately." Oliver grumbled as he took one more stab at a meatball before finally pushing his trey of cafeteria food away from his face. Folding his arms up on the table, he placed his head down so he didn't have to look at the girls anymore.

"See, this is what I'm talking about. You're never like this. And what are you wearing? It's like ninety degrees and you have a hoodie and jeans on." Oliver hadn't felt like dressing up for school. He wore what would cover up his body the most no matter how hot it was.

"It's nothing. Don't worry." Oliver snapped back at the girl. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Hey, were just trying to understand what's going on with you." Lily grabbed the sleeve of his shirt but he pushed her away.

"Understand?" Oliver lifted his head of the table and look at Lilly with rage coursing though his body. "You and the air-head pop star over here will never understand what I'm going through." It was at that moment that _**he**_ showed up to come and plant himself down at the same table. That was the final straw.

"Hey baby." Miley said as she placed a small kiss on her zombie slaying boyfriend's cheek. Jake Ryan sat there with that smug smile on his face, the smile that taunted Oliver night and day and even in his nightmares. Oliver couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his books from the table and took off into the school.

Lilly was about to run after him but Jake settled her down. "I'll go find out what's wrong with him. You know, one guy to another."

"Oh you're so sweet." Miley said as she placed another kiss on her boyfriend.

Oliver stood at the sink of the boy's restroom looking at himself in the mirror and splashing cold water over his face. As he pulled some paper towel out of the dispenser he felt someone grab his body and force it again the nearby wall. Jake pinned his arm to Oliver's throats so he couldn't escape.

Oliver struggled to free himself but to little success. "Don't even try and fight me, you and I both know I'm a hell of a lot stronger then you are. Now look here Oken, you're being really stupid. Don't even think about telling them what happened, they won't believe you. I'm Jake Ryan! I have every girl in this school wrapped around my finger, including your two little friends out there. Anything you say won't be taken to heart so don't even bother. And I hope you enjoyed the other night, I know I did." Jake raked his tongue over Oliver's cheek. Oliver shuttered at it as his stomach churned. "It was so good, I think I could go for round two, right here." Jakes free hand went to his zipper and began to unzip his pants.

Tears began to roll down Oliver cheek. He wanted to scream out for help but knew that if he did Jake would just slug him in the face. "Please… don't make me… why are you doing this?"

Jake seemed to enjoy that question as a devilish grin painted itself across face. "Why? Why! Because I'm Jake-fucking-Ryan and I can do what I want, when I want. Now why don't you get down on your knees and start sucking my dick?"

Oliver resisted at fist but Jake landed a hard punch to his gut and he fell down clenching his stomach. "See, I didn't want to do that but you made me. Now get sucking or ill do it again, and next time I won't hold back."

Oliver had no choice. He reached up and grabbed Jakes organ and brought it to his mouth. Slowly began to move his head back and forth. Jake let out a small sigh of accomplishment and tiled his head back and Oliver worked him over.

"You know you're lucky Oken, every girl, teacher and hell, even some of the guys in this school wish they could do what they were doing right now." Jake placed his hands on Oliver head and forced him down almost causing the boy to choke. He forced him to suck faster and harder until he finally spilt his seed in the boy's mouth.

"You know you better swallow every drop." He did as he was commanded. Finally Jake put himself away and zipped his pants back up. "Thanks for the quickie." Jake headed for the door, leaving the raven-haired boy in a mess on the restroom floor. "I'll see you later… that's a promises." With that he exited the room. Oliver crawled over to one of the stalled. He placed himself over the toilet and felt the stomach acid burn its way up from his gut into the awaiting water.

That night he called Miley and Lilly to tell them what happened. He told them he would be over at Mileys at eight o'clock sharp. He knocked on the door and the two angelic teens answered and invited him in.

"So what was so important that you had to tell us?" Miley said. Oliver took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts before he said anything.

"The reason I've been acting so weird lately is something happened to me… Jake did something to me." The girls seemed to be all ears at the sound of the boy's name. "Last weekend I was down at the beach at night, just watching the waves, looking at the moon when I heard someone come up behind me. It was Jake. Everything seemed to be fine, we talked a little but then he tried to kiss me but I pulled away. I reminded him that he was dating you, Miley, but he kept trying and then when I tried to run he grabbed me threw me down and said if I didn't do what he wanted he would fuck me up. So he tore my clothes off and raped me. Then left me there, by myself, till I was able to get home."

The girls looked at him with looks of shock and confusion on their faces. Miley was the one that broke the silent. "Oliver, I can't believe that you would make up something that sick! Look I know that Jake is hunk and that everyone has been into him but to say that he raped you is just sad. I can't believe that you're that jealous that you would try and break us up with such a sick story."

"But... but it's not a story, it's the truth." Oliver tried to explain the truth but Miley wasn't hearing it.

"No, I'm sorry but get out. I don't want to see you around here anymore." Miley pulled the boy off the couch and force him out the door.

After that Oliver sat alone at lunch and in classes. No one to talk to, his best friends had turned their back on him for someone who they truly didn't know. Every time he would see Jake in the hall or around town, Jake would either give him and small wink or put his finger over his mouth and shake his head.

After a month of not talking to his friends Oliver couldn't take it anymore. The shame and loneliness had finally taken a toll on his mental grip on the world. With one final note simply reading "No one would believe me, so I had to show you the truth" and a razor he wrote out his feeling on his body till his veins ran dry.

Well that's it. I was in a pretty dark frame of mind thinking of this. Hope you liked. Please Review.


End file.
